


What Patrick texts Jonny

by cuiuscuiuscuius



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Serious, and mistakes, bagged milk, ft. canada, read with caution, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:55:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuiuscuiuscuius/pseuds/cuiuscuiuscuius
Summary: Patrick texts his bf Jonfelt cute idk, might delete later.





	What Patrick texts Jonny

patrick was having a boring day. his bf was in canada, so he was vv alone.

all of a sudden, he remember that sexting was a thing he could do. he was a grown man.

Patty--  
hey shrekxy.......   
toewszer--  
????  
patty--  
i wanna release your milk from those big canadian milk bags  
toewszer--  
oh yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
pattty--  
delicioso  
toeszer--  
sorry gtg  
patty--  
farewell, my loveeeeee <3

**Author's Note:**

> you dont deserve this


End file.
